Hidden Brawlers
by Hidden and STDSD in our Flames
Summary: First book in the Anime Demigods Series. After a attack from a Hydra , Dan and the Brawlers follow their Saytr, Grover to Camp Half Blood where they learn who their real Parents are. Then the must make the journey to stop Kronos and battle Naga
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden: HELLO! Man, I haven't written in sooooo long.**

**STDSD: We are re-writing this...this is the first chapter.**

**Hidden: Hit it, Bud!**

**STDSD: Don't make me murder you...We own nothing. **

**Hidden: RE-WRITE TIME! MY GRAMMAR IS 10 TIMES BETTER!**

**STDSD: Write before I rip out your throat!**

A council of six illuminated figures sat in thrones around a crystal ball in a dark room. They each wore robes that covered their faces in different colors.

"Are you sure we should do this, lord?" Asked a female voice from the figure in brown. The male in red looked bored, and as he leaned on his wrist, he nodded.

"I'm positive Camoge. With Father rising, it's too dangerous for them to not know." His voice was slightly full of power but also a bit awkward and like a teenager's.

"But Floga," The male in the green robe protested. "You know that Kronos would try to steal them when he finds out how powerful they are."

"Silence!" A voice thundered. It was the man in the yellow and gold robe. His fist had banged on his throne.

"Helios, I know you disagree because you dislike your daughter being put out like this, but-" Floga was cut off by Helios.

"But what!"

"They have immortality. They can't die." Floga said.

"But they can be captured, tortured, and turned evil." Helios said. The man in black groaned.

"Helios, quit acting like a whiny bitch. We'll go with them. We have to explain sometime." He said. Helios, even though his face was covered, glared at the man.

"Relax, Brothers. We are always with them." A man in blue said.

"GAH!" Dan yelled as he awoke in cold sweat. "Oh...it's the same dream..." Dan took a deep breath and turned to his bakugan, Drago, to see if he awoken. 'Why do I keep having these dreams?' The Pyrus brawler thought. 'Who are those people?'


	2. Going to Camp Part 1

**ME : HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I PROMISE THIS WILL BE LONGER THAN THE LAST**

**STDSD : YOU SURE **

**ME : OK I'LL BET YOU. IF IT'S NOT LONGER THAN 2000 IN THE NEXT 3 PARTS THEN YOU GET TO TAKE OVER MY WRITING **

**STDSD: IT'S A BET **

**ME: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN OR PERCY JACKSON **

**STDSD: BETTIN' TIME**

**DAN'S P.O.V**

Me and the brawlers were having a little practice brawl before battling Naga. We already found out

Alice was Masquerade and accepted her into the group. " You guys ready" I ask. In the corner of my eye

I see a handicap boy that keeps looking at us. He acts like he never seen a bakugan. " Dan! DAN! " I hear

somebody yell. It was Runo. " Sorry , I was thinking " I say. I hear a almost silent " Idiot ". " well " I hear

Shun say. " Alice, we need information. Tell us what you know about Naga" " ummmm…" Alice thinks.

" I don't know anything more than you do." She frowns. " Anyway, let's –" I get cut off by a loud roar.

" umm… is it me or did we just hear the roar of a hydra " Julie said. " A hydra? How did you know that? "

The boy asks. Julie shrugs. Then we see the beast . It had green scales and black glassy eyes. It opens

It's mouth to make another roar. It looks like Hydranoid , Alice's darkus bakugan. It looks around and

Sets it's sight on me. Surprisingly I don't run away, I runs towards it. Drago, my pyrus bakugan says "

Daniel, you should be running _away _not towards it" I don't listen and keep running. I grab a nearby

Branch and jump in the air. Not surprisingly , Shun was next to me. Like he read my mind , he turns

Another way and starts hitting from there. It shakes and screams but we keep hitting. It runs away but

Stops and roars in front of Alice. " ahhhhhhh" she screams. " ALICE " me and Shun yell. She looks up

And pauses for a moment. Her eyes become a pale grey and I swear I saw Masquerade for a minute. I

shake my head and look down as Alice reaches out her hand and a black puddle comes out. The

hydra steps in it and gets sucked in. no one says anything for a moment. It was the boy who finally said

something . " Ho- wh- never mind. Just say your names for me." He said . " not before you say yours"

Marucho said. The boy sighed. " Grover Underwood " " well , Grover , I'm Dan, that's Shun and that's

Marucho and the girls are Runo, Alice , and Julie" I said. " good to metch'a. we need to go. To camp

Half-blood"

**ME: WELL THAT'S ABOUT 500 WORDS THERE**

**STDSD: HOPE YOU LIKE LOSING**

**ME : * SIGHS* I MIGHT UPDATE TOMMORROW BUT IM ON VACA AT 6 FLAGS SO DON'T RUSH ME**

**I WANT TO HAVE FUN **

**STDSD: R&R**


	3. Going to Camp Part 2

**ME: BACK FROM VACATION ATLAST**

**STDSD: OUR POSITION POINT IS IN NJ**

**ME: THANKS A LOT! IF THE POLICE COMES IM KILLING YOU**

**STDSD: CAN'T DO THAT BECAUSE I HAVE PYRUS LEONIDAS ON MY SIDE**

**ME: I HAVE OMEGA **

**STDSD: * EYES GO BIG* I HAVE LEYVATEN**

**ME: I HAVE MYSTECLEN**

**STDSD: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**ME: SADLY WE DON'T**

**STDSD: ENJOY**

DAN'S P.O.V.

Right now was not the best time that Dan was having. He was in Marucho's private jet with this Grover kid

Arguing on whether or not Drago was a toy. He had enough of it. He stood up proudly and said " That's it !

I'll prove Drago isn't a toy! Let's brawl!" everyone was silent. Maybe they were silent because they

Knew Drago wasn't a toy or maybe because Grove didn't know how to brawl or couldn't considering

That he had no bakugan to brawl with. " what! I don't even know what your talking about! Let alone

Know what your holding" Grover said nervously. " c'mon kid. Everyone ( not adults) knows how to brawl!"

Shun said finally after hours of silence. " I don't know how to" Grover muttered. " Master Marucho"

Kato said. " We will be arriving in Long Island in 1 hour " " Thanks Kato" Marucho replied. " Good.

I need a nap. C'mon Drago." Dan said walking to his room he shared with Marucho and Shun. He climbed

Into his bed and wondered off to sleep.

_ DREAM_

The six figures Dan had dreamt of the night before appeared with their cloaks on. " where are they? "

The figure in the blue cloak asked pounding his fist on a table that just appeared. " I'm asking Chiron the

Same thing. Apparently he sent a Satyr to Japan. He must've smelt their sent and is currently taking them

To camp." the figure in red , Flame said. " Nobody gave him permission to do so! I knew it! We

Should have kept them longer. They just fought a hydra!" the figure and yellow thundered. " Helios!

I'm pretty sure my son stopped that hydra along with my daughter!" the figure in black said. " Hades,

Have you any idea of what your son did. Of what you did! If you hadn't left them with Michael then we

All would still be together! " the figure in green screamed at the figure in black , Hades. " I left

Them because of you! If you hadn't killed Arisu** (1)**, we'd still be together! Don't be mad because

**S**hiori **)** left you!" Hades yelled. " **(2)**" the figure in green said.

" Zeus! Hades!" Flame said. " control yourselves. " " I agree with Flame." Camoge , the figure in brown said. " Enough! Zeus search though the skies and find them. Then stay with them until they reach camp."

Flame ordered.

_ end of dream_

Dan had awoken to Runo yelling at him to wake up. " we're here" Runo said. ' huh… I guess it was a

Dream' Dan thought getting out of his bed. It only took Dan 5 seconds to start a fight with Runo which

Resovled with Julie, Alice, and Grover trying to break them up. "

**(3)**" Shun yelled. The problem was that he was speaking another language

Than Japanese and the brawlers understood him. " " Julie asked.

" " Shun answered. " " Runo asked. "

**(7)**" Dan asked. " "

They both replied. " the first time I spoke like that, everyone called me a freak." Runo said looking

Down. " Same here. I was so mad that I almost exploded. Then everything went black and…." Dan

Trailed off. " and what? " Julie asked. " I started having dreams of people in cloaks of different colors.

Red, Green , Yellow, Black , Brown, and Blue. They were taking about kids. Their kids. And I think they

Were talking about us." Dan said. Everyone was silent again, trying to process what Dan was saying. \

" do you know their names" Shun asked. " only a few. Flame, Zeus, Camoge, Helios, And Hades"

Dan said. " WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ZEUS AND HADES! " Grover yelled. " Those were the

Names." Dan muttered. " what color cloaks were those people in" Runo asked. " Flame was in red, Zeus

Was in green, Camoge was in brown , Helios was in yellow, and Hades was in black." Dan said . " so we're

Only missing the person in blue." Marucho confirmed. " maybe we could sort this out by bakugan" Alice

Said trying to help. " well, by my guess Flame would be pyrus which is me." Dan said. " well, Helios could

Be me since I'm a haos brawler " Runo said. " Zues is me " Shun said trying to make sense of this

conversation. " Camoge may be Me" Julie confirmed. " well, if Hades was in black then he could mean me"

Alice mumbled. " That leaves Poseidon for me" Marucho said. " what did you just say Marucho" Julie

Asked. " what do you mean Julie" Marucho asked. " you said Poseidon …. The guy in blue. Dan never

Said his name" Shun said looking at Dan. " Master Marucho, we have arrived at your destination."

Kato said. " alright, Kato" Marucho thanked him. " Whatever! Let's go! We don't want anything bad to

Happen" Grover said. " what do you mean" Runo asked. " Nevermind. Let's go!" Grover rushed.

Dan had a feeling that this will be the start of a new adventure. Knowing he would face challenges

He ran out the door of the jet. " Let's go! This is the start of a new adventure! I can feel it! And I'm thrirty

For battle" he said. " me too" Shun said . " us too " Runo, Alice , Julie , And Marucho cheered. " that

Attitude will get you guys killed" Gover mumbled. " what was that" Marucho asked. " nothing. Let's get

A move on it" Grover rushed.

**ME: DONE! IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER.**

**STDSD: I'M WINNING THE BET**

**ME: SHUT UP. I CAN WIN **

**STDSD: YOU SURE? THIS IS THE SECOND PART**

**ME: YEAH, WELL I GOT ONE MORE PART.**

**STDSD: WHATEVER R&R**

**ME: MOST IMPORTANTL: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**ME: I CAN'T BELIVE I ALMOST FORGOT! FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T READ GREEK **

**OR JAPANESE THEN HERE'S WHAT EVERYTHING MEAN'S: 1 = IT'S JAPANESE FOR **

**ALICE.**

**STDSD: 2 = ' CURSE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!'**

**ME: 3= ' SHUTUP! CAN'T I GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET!'**

**STDSD: 4= YOU SPEAK LIKE THIS TOO**

**ME: 5= ' WELL, I'M SPEAKING IT RIGHT'**

**STDSD: 6= ' NO WAY YOU TOO'**

**ME: 7= ' WELL, MARUCHO AND ALICE CAN YOU TOO SPEAK THIS WAY AS WELL'**

**STDSD: 8= 'YEP'**

**ME: in case you don't know 2-8 is greek**

**Stdsd: again review**


	4. Going to Camp Part 3 : Story Time!

**ME: OK I'M UPDATING AND I'M PEE'ED OFF**

**STDSD: WHY? **

**ME: OK SO MY COMPUTER IS AT MY AUNTS HOUSE RIGHT**

**STDSD: WHY IS IT THERE ANYWAY**

**ME: NOYB**

**STDSD: OK I GET THAT**

**ME: ANYWAY SO MY UNCLE IS FOOLING AROUND LISTING TO HIS BROTHER ABOUT MY COMPUTER**

**STDSD: GOT IT**

**ME: SO THEN HE REBOOTS EVERYTHING! HE **_**REBOOTS MY **_**COMPUTER!ALL MY FILES : GONE! FUTURE STORIES : GONE! **

**STDSD: AND…**

**ME: WELL I GOT ANGRY AND CHEW HIM OUT! I'M LIKE " WHY ARE YOU EVEN MESSING WITH MY STUFF! NOBODY ASKED YOU TOO" SO OF COURSE I GOT **

**GROUNDED BUT JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS FEELING GENOROUS MY MOM LET ME BE ON MY COMPUTER * YELLS * I'M NOT THOUGH WITH YOU YET UNCLE JOE!**

**STDSD: INSPRATION?**

**ME: WHAT! OH UM…. THE STORY ' WHY,MOMMY' IT'S ABOUT DEMIGODS WHO DIDN'T MAKE IT. SO I'M THINKING OF THE TIMES THEY MADE IT BUT THEY **

**COULDN'T HAVE MADE IT. **

**STDSD: YEAH SO WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY **

**ME: YEAH WELL ENJOY!**

As the 7 people walked though the forest , Runo, was dying of exhaustion. " where are we going anyway" she asked. They didn't even KNOW the boy. Yet after what she saw at the park she knew she had to get

somewhere safe. She didn't know where but she knew that she had to get there. " we're going to… Camp." Grover said. " camp?" " yes, camp" " so how about we set up camp" Alice suggested. " with what?" Dan

asked. " I had Kato bring us some camping gear just in case" Marucho said. " you're a life saver, Marucho" Runo said. After a while they had camp set up. All they needed was a fire. Dan being the idiot he is said "

Don't worry about the fire. I got that. Just get some firewood and we'll be cool" Shun shot him a look then left and came back with the wood. Dan sat down in front of the pile and looked at it. " well, Kuso. You're a

Bigger idiot than I thought." Runo said. Dan waved her off and kept looking at the sticks.

Dan's P.O.V.

_Light up, light up, light up! _Dan thought as he concentrated on the sticks. " hey Dan, what exactly are you doing" Julie asked. _Drago_ Dan thought try to get them to stop. " silence! Don't you see Daniel's

Concentrating." Drago said. 2 seconds later a big flame erupted from the sticks. The flame was flickering wildly. " No. there's no need to go wild so calm down" Dan ordered the flames. The flames listened.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces ; even Shun. " H-WH-" Grover sputtered until his words came out sounding like ' Hhat'. " it's harder… I don't like that" Dan said sounding a lot like Goku from

Dragonball Z. " what do you mean by it's harder? Why did that fire listen to you? " Runo and Julie asked. " Enough questions . I'll answer you soon enough" Dan sat down by the fire." amazing. " Marucho said.

" it's seems as though Dan has used Drago's power as his own" Dan shook his head. " nope. That was all me " " ok, I'm confused" Preyas said. " you're not the only one Preyas " Tigrerra said. Grover kept looking

At Dan. Dan looked at him and for some reason he heard Grover's voice say ' _he has to be a child of Hephaestus' _Dan shook his head again. " Grover , my father isn't Hephaestus" Dan said. " what! How did

you hear what I was thinking." Grover spit out. Now everyone , including Dan had looks on their faces. " I-It was in the wind! I swear" " Dan! Don't fret. I heard it too" Shun said. Looks passed around. " Ok, just sit

Down and relax. Tell me if there is anything weird that's happened to you guys in your life " Grover said. " oh! Me first! Me first!" Dan whined like a 5 yr old. " I swear Kuso, no matter how good you are or what

You do you'll always be an idiot " Runo muttered. Dan shot her a look and started. " I was 7 years old and I was at the park. I met this little girl and she just moved to town. She was about my age" Runo gasped as

She realized what he was talking about. " we played baseball" Dan chuckled and looked at Runo. " she couldn't hit one pitch. She kept telling me her name over and over and it was annoying but just to have

Fun I kept calling her 'Kid'." he paused. " well, Dan who was it. Do we know her" Julie pestered. Dan chucked again. " yes, you do. You know her very well" " WHO IS IT" Julie screeched. " first, ow! And

Second " Dan said. " it's me" Runo said. " bingo" Dan said. " hey! I still haven't forgiven you " Runo said. " shut it… Kid" Dan said. It took Shun, Julie, Alice, and Marucho to hold Runo back. " anyway. I left Runo

At the park."

__ flashback__

_Dan was walking home from the park. He kept sensing someone watching him. every time he turned around no one would be there. ' odd ' Dan thought as he kept walking. A few minutes later he heard footsteps. He _

_Turned around once more. " hey! Who's_ _there ? " he yelled. It was getting dark. Surely his mother would worry. He shrugged it off and walked once more. The wind blew in his face. ' it sure is chilly' Dan thought _

_As he pulled his jacket up he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He ignored them though. It was now visibly dark outside. As Dan neared his house the footsteps became louder and bigger. He could feel the _

_Vibrations on the earth. Dan felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a horrible beast. It had green skin and teeth as sharp as sharks. It's tongue was like a lizards. It had a tail to match it's ugly body. It had on a joggers outfit. It's hair had some green liquid in it and was put into a ponytail. It's hair _

_Color was red and black. Dan walked back towards his house in fear. He looked at the monster's waist and saw the knife it had. " w-who a-are y-you?" Dan stuttered. " why darling, do you not know me? I am _

_Muswere. I am your defeat" it hissed. " g-go a-away. I-I didn't do anything t-to y-you" Dan said nervously. " you were born. But no worries. You and your life will be in my stomach. I hope you taste good _

_Raw" Muswere said . " ahhhhhhhhh" Dan screamed as he ran away. " no use running" it hissed. " I'll get you" then all of a sudden Dan's father appeared. " stay away from my son" he said. He pulled something _

_Out of his pockets. It was a blade handle. " god, you are no match for me" she said. Dan's father concentrated on the blade. Dan could practically feel the energy. The blade then caught fire. It was fire in _

_The shape of a blade. Dan's father charged at the beast. Dan, who was hiding behind a tree watched with interest. the beast attacked too. It was fast because it dodged every attack Dan's father threw out. It_

_Punched Dan's father in the gut. His hand clutched where he was hit. But then the monster stabbed him in the heart. His hand moved from his gut to his heart. Golden blood poured out. That hit the most. The power_

_Dan felt earlier had left as quickly as it came. Dan's father fell to the ground facedown. Dan ran to him. " DAD! DAD! DAD!" Dan repeated as he sobbed uncontrollably. " Dan." Dan's father finally answered. _

" _dad" Dan cried. " run, go get your mother. Lock the doors. Leave town. Tell your mom to warn the others" Daniel's father said. " Dad! Don't go" Dan sobbed. " I'll be back" Dan's fathers eyes closed. _

" _dad, dad, DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Dan yelled. " oh, so sad. The god leaves. Too bad. Demigod. it's time for you to get burnt " the monster said. " no" Dan replied coldly. " what?" "no"_

_The monster breathed fire at Dan. He didn't react. But inside he felt power in him. Confidence he never knew he had. He bent down and picked up the sword his father had. It felt balanced. He charged at the _

_Monster and hit it's side. It grabbed it's side a Dan jumped up and grabbed a tree branch and swung on it like a monkey. He jumped up and landed on it's shoulders. He put his sword against the monsters neck and _

_Slashed at it . He jumped down and watched the monster become dust. He ran over to his dad and lifted him up on his shoulders. He ran to his house and rang the doorbell 59 times. His mother finally answered _

_with an ' hello'. she wasn't greeted with what she expected. She looked down to she a boy, her son passed out with her husband also passed out on top of him. " oh no" she said as she looked at them ._

__ end flashback __

Everyone looked at Dan. " what date was this." Shun asked. " September 22 or something 5 years back"

" I felt that power…I power come then go and another one come " Shun said. " I did too" the others said. " it felt like that when the bakugan came too" Dan said. " RUN" Grover yelled. They saw a beast come

towards them. " the minotaur" Dan mumbled. Runo pulled Dan towards where her and the others ran. " come on Kuso!" She yelled. They ran till they saw a hill with a pine tree on it. " run towards that pine tree"

Grover said. _Dan, Shun_ the 2 boys heard a voice say. _run towards it. Attack it. _they did as they were told. Shun did a move towards the monster and a vicious wind attacked the monster. Dan brought out a handle, the handle from his story. " PIRAS" he commanded and hit the monster on his head. He slashed strait down but the monster only tipped over. Dan pulled out the two horns and hit in it's eye. Shun did a few ninja

attacks at it. " come on!" Alice said as the minotaur turned to dust. They reached the pine tree and pasted it. Marucho checked his watch and said it was 12. " Come on! " Grover said as they followed him. " welcome

To camp half-blood"

**ME: IT'S DONE, I WIN THE BET SO HAHA!**

**STDSD: SHUT IT … KID**

**ME: OH YOUR SO GOING DOWN**

**DAN: WAIT! ONLY I GET TO CALL SOMEONE KID\**

**ME: WELL THEN WOULD YOU CALL ME KID OR RUNO**

**RUNO :* GLARES AT DAN ***

**DAN: RUNO**

**ME: WHATEVER. R&R**

**STDSD: MY LINE!**

**ME: I'M GIVING IT TO DAN AND THE BRAWLERS**

**DAN AND THE OTHERS: R&R AND SUBSCRIBE**


	5. Meeting Kronos

**ME: OK IM BACK**

**STDSD: SADLY**

**ME: QUIET! ANYWAY I PROMISE TO GET MORE OF THEIR STORY'S UP. NEXT CHAPTER IS RUNO'S TURN. **

**RUNO: WHAT'CHA GOT PLANNED**

**ME: OH I DON'T KNOW. I WILL HAVE YOU ALMOST KILLED. **

**RUNO: WHAT!**

**DAN: WOW KID. ATLEAST I SURVIVED **

**RUNO; * SMACKS HIS HEAD* I'M RIGHT HERE! SO THAT MEANS I SURVIVED!**

**DAN: OW!**

**ME: LISTEN I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. IT'S 5:52 RIGHT NOW IN THE MORNING SO ONE OF YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER OR GET OUT!**

**DAN: OK I'LL DO IT! HIDDEN IN THE FLAMES MESTDSD DOESN'T OWN ME OR RUNO OR THE OTHER BRAWLERS ANDD SHE SURE AS HECK DOESN'T OWN PJO!**

**ME: …. IDIOT….. OK SO THIS WILL TAKE PLACE MAINLY IN RUNO AND DAN'S POV**

**DAN: HOW COME ME!**

**ME: CAUSE YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARATER IDIOT!**

As they past the border line Runo was amazed at what she saw. There were cabins and an arena and a lot of other stuff. There were people running up to them with swords and shields in hand. " Grover" she heard

somebody call. A girl about 15 with blond curly hair and stormy grey eyes came up. She had on full battle armor with a helmet in her hand. " Annabeth!" Grover called to her. As she ran up to them , she looked at

Runo. Her eyes looked like she was trying to find the best way to take her down in a fight. " New Demigods?" she asked. " what else would they be" Grover said. " ok , so what the heck is a demigod!" Dan

Exclaimed. Annabeth looked at him and Shun. " you guys could've taken down that Minotaur in lesser time if you didn't pull out one of it's horns" Shun looked at her like she was crazy. " one horn? We took both"

Annabeth gasped. " but how? Most of the time it's only one horn" she told them. " ok, this is gone from weird to freaky really quick" Runo said. Grover gestured for them to come. " we'll explain everything" he

Told them. They followed him and Annabeth to a cabin. " ok , so do you guys know the Greek gods" Annabeth asked. " yeah, you mean like Zeus , Hades, Poseidon, Hera , and others" Shun said. " odd . No

thunder" Grover said. " ok, so what was the things they did the most in the myths" Annabeth asked. " they had affairs with mortals" Alice said. " yes. We are the children of the gods. The result in their affairs with

mortals" Annabeth told them. The brawlers gave her looks. " ok, what? I thought those were myths" Dan said. This time thunder boomed in the distance. " How would you like it if you were called a myth. A myth to explain how to get two horns off the Minotaur" Annabeth said. " Listen , we don't believe you . It's

gonna take a lot more to convince us" Dan told her. "DANIEL" Drago said. " so what do you call that monster that just attacked you. A Minotaur. From the so called Greek ' myths'. we don't have time for non-

believers. If you think this is fake then that's your lost. We have a war to win and if you don't believe then you can go get killed." Annabeth said. " a war , you say. Sorry but we can't help. We have our own battle to

fight " Shun told her. " what battle" Grover asked. " Naga. " Julie told him. " what? " " Naga. An evil Bakugan who wants to take over this world and Vestroia" Marucho explained. " you have to be kidding,

Right? What the heck is a Bakugan?" Annabeth asked. " figures" Runo sighed. She held up Tigrerra for them to see. " that's a game they play" Grover told Annabeth. " I don't like them at all" Tigrerra said. " I'm

with you Tiger. I don't think they believe us" Preyas said. " ever call me Tiger again and I will claw your face out" Tigrerra said in ' as a matter a fact' tone. Preyas jumped. " ok , ok I won't! no need to get a

fightey like!" " Is ' fightey ' even a word' Skyress asked. Annabeth picked up Preyas. " Amazing. You added a spring to make it jump and it's remote controlled to move" She said. Dan sighed. He looked at

Runo. " a battle" he said .

Runo was surprised. " what?" " a battle. Then they'll believe" Dan explained. " Dan , we don't need them to believe. We need to go" Shun said. " oh come on! I haven't battled in ages! " Dan whined. Shun sighed.

"Dan! Why do I even bother? fine but your battling me" he said. " fine by me" both boys got out the field card. " FIELD OPEN!" they yelled . There was a source of light and next thing they knew they were in the

Bakugan field. " where are we" Annabeth asked. " you'll see " Runo said. " I'm starting" Dan said." go ahead" Shun told him.

" GATE CARD SET" they said.

" BAKUGAN BRAWL! SARUS STAND" Dan yelled as his Sarus standed. It, like any Sarus looked like a cross between a Rhino and a Dinosaur in armor. Except his was red. Annabeth gawked at it. " what… is

That?" she asked. " a Bakugan, of course. And you didn't believe us" Alice said.

" BAKUGAN BRAWL! FALCONEER STAND!" Shun said as his Ventus Falconeer standed on his gate card.

Sarus: 290 G's Falconeer: 310 G's

" his Falconeer is at 310! I know! This outta beat him " Dan mumbled. " GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! GRIFFON STAND!" Dan yelled as his Griffon standed on the gate card Shun's Falconeer was on.

Griffon: 310 G's

" ABILITY ACTIVATE! VENTUS BLOWOUT!" Shun yelled as Falconeer turned into a tornado and attacked Griffon. " ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE ! FIRE TORNADO! " Dan yelled as his Bakugan had a

tornado of fire around him and he was attacking Falconeer.

Griffon: 310 - 410 G's Falconeer: 310 - 420 - 320 G's

Falconeer returned to his ball form and tumbled on the ground towards Shun. Griffon also returned to ball form , but Dan caught him. " you got lucky" Shun said. " yeah right" Dan said. " ok, can someone explain

What this is." Grover asked. " Bakugan is a ' game' from another dimension. It's also very complicated unless you have a strategy. It's go like this ; each player has 3 Bakugan and 3 abilities and 3 gate card. First

person to win 3 battles wins. It sounds easy but it's not" Marucho explained. " it's very rare to see Dan and Shun battle " Julie said. " it is" Runo agreed.

" GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! DRAGO STAND! " Dan yelled as his gate card materialized and his Dragonoid materialized on it. " I'll play your game" Shun mumbled. " BAKUGAN BRAWL!

SKYRESS STAND!" Shun yelled as his Bakugan materialized right in front of Dan's . " Drago" Skyress nodded . " Skyress" He replied.

" ABILITY ACTIVATE! D STRIKE BURST!" Dan yelled over Drago's battle.

Drago: 450-650 Skyress: 470

" ABILITY ACTIVATE ! DESTRUCTION METOR STORM !"

Drago: 650 - 550 **( a/n this is not the real point of the ability. I just wanted it to happen. Only Skyress's boost is real) **Skyress : 470 - 570

Skyress attacked Drago and knocked him down with her Arial attack. Drago reverted back to ball form and tumbled over to Dan. Skyress , too reverted back and Shun catched her. " one more battle. It wouldn't be

Polite to ignore my Sarus , now would it" Dan teased. " let's just get this over with!" Shun exclaimed.

" BAKUGAN BRAWL! RAVENOID STAND!" Shun yelled while throwing his Bakugan where Dan's was.

Ravenoid: 360 G's Sarus : 290 G's

" GATE CARD OPEN ! CHARACTER ! SARUS!" Dan yelled

Sarus : 490 G's Ravenoid : 360 G's

" I still have one more ability! Ability card activate! RAVENOID SLASH!" Shun stated as his Bakugan flew down and slashed right through Sarus.

Ravenoid : 460 G's Sarus : 390 G's

Dan grunted as his Bakugan bounced on the ground right in front of him. " I would never lose to you. Your lucky my head wasn't in the game" Dan told Shun as he picked Sarus up. " Dan's head wasn't in the game?

That's a shocker" Runo said as she listened to the conversation. It was true too though. He kept drifting off to what Annabeth said. ' we are the children of the gods. The result of their affairs' _' I'm not going to believe her , am I ?' _he thought. But a voice in the back of his head told him _' yes. You do believe her. You are the child of a god. ' ' but which?' _he asked the voice. _' that is for you to know and to find out '_ it said.

' _oh great. I'm talking to myself. But… I do believe her. I'm just going to have to convince the brawlers to also believe her' _the voice didn't say anymore. Dan didn't want it to , either. " now I'm really gonna put my

head in the game. Get ready Shun because your about to lose!" He told his opponent. " are you sure?" Shun asked . " yes! I'm going to win!" then as a whisper, he said " for Greece" " Daniel, are you ready. You were

Off before. And that odd battle cry-" Drago started but Dan interrupted . " I'm ready" he grabbed Drago, who was perched on his shoulder. " Bakugan Brawl ! DRAGO STAND!" Dan said as he threw Drago on

Drago : 360

His gate card. " Bakugan brawl! SKYRESS STAND! " Shun said as he threw his Bakugan on his opponents gate card. " I'm gonna win! Gate card OPEN! PYRUS REVOULATION! " Dan said.

Drago : 360-660 Skyress : 470

Drago flew up and released a blast of fire from his mouth that hit Skyress. As Skyress was falling , she reverted to ball form and tumbled down by Shun's feet. " _Se miso " _Shun said as he picked Skyress up.

" oh , c'mon! don't be a sore loser!" Dan smirked. From behind you could hear Annabeth saying " and how do you explain how you could say that?" "maybe I practiced … greek is it? Yeah greek" Shun said.

" hate to interrupt but I have a battle to win" Dan said _trying _to sound polite but it came out more impolite than polite. " with no abilities or gate cards? I don't think so ! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl !

FALCONEER STAND! " Shun said. " that's what you think! This is the last battle! Bakugan brawl! SARUS STAND! " _' Shun's right. I can't win. Yet I can. Ugh! This is making no sense! ' ' try using _

_Sarus's special ability. ' _that voice told him. _' that's right. I can let him activate the gate card then use his ability? What ability? Who are you ' _no reply. _' so I really am talking to myself. Great. I've gone crazy. _

_But it's worth a shot' _Dan thought. Runo watched him intensely . " what is it Runo? " Julie asked. " Dan's got a trick up his sleeve. I can tell. Look at his face . He's frustrated but he looks like he has 1 more thing

To try" She said. " Gate card open! Character! Ravenoid! " Shun said as his gate card opened and his Bakugan got more powerful.

Ravenoid: 360 - 660 Sarus: 290

" ok! It's worth a shot! SPECIAL ABILTY : SARUS!" Dan commanded.

Ravenoid: 660 Sarus: 290 and counting, 300,310,320,330,340 **( a/n I think you get the idea ) **

A number of gasps filled the area. " Wha-what did you just do?" Shun asked. Dan grinned. " I activated Sarus' s special ability , I think" Sarus charged toward Ravenoid with his new power.

Sarus: 620,630,640,650

And with one last charge of hope.

Sarus : 660,670,680,690,700

Sarus knocked down Ravenoid, who turned back to ball form and tumbled over to Shun. It wasn't long before Sarus did the same. But this time Dan caught him. " nicely done , Shun" Dan congratulated.

" you too , Dan" Shun replied. The field disappeared and when they returned it was daytime! They all looked around. " what? I thought it was nighttime. " Julie said. " oh no! it's Naga. He's messing up the time

freezing" Drago said. " They… can talk? " Annabeth asked. " you believe in them so you can hear them talk" Alice said. " well, I say it's a waste of time talking to them" Hydranoid said. " Hydranoid!" Alice

Scolded. But Hydranoid didn't appear sorry. All the campers around them acted like they hadn't disappeared. Instead they were walking towards a sound. A sound that was a horn. Annabeth and

Grover ran towards it. " Hey! Wait!" Marucho yelled as all the brawlers followed them. They ran to the sound and what they saw was surprising. A boy who looked to be about 15 was walking up. He had black

Hair and sea green eyes. His clothes were torn and ripped and his expression was sad. ' _a boy? Seriously? ' _Runo thought before a girl came rushing past her. She had brown hair and that was all that Runo could see.

" where's Charlie?" she asked. The boy looked up. " I'm sorry Selena-" he started but was interrupted by the girl, Selena. " no! no! no!" She cried and ran away. A girl and boy ran after her. After that nobody

looked happy to see him. Everyone but the brawlers, Annabeth , and Grover walked away. He looked at Annabeth and Grover and smiled. " hey guys" he said. " Percy! What happened" Annabeth asked. And

He told his story. Him, and another camper, Beckendorf , had went on a mission to blow up a boat. Only Percy made it out. Then he went and met his father, Poseidon, an his brother, Tyson( who was a Cyclopes)

, in Poseidon's castle and after a serious talk ( which Dan and Runo didn't pay attention to) he came here. After he was finished , he looked at the brawlers. " so are you new demigods? We really need some to fight

in the war. Just don't go bad" He told them. Then he turned to Annabeth. " you should really get them to Chiron, ya know" He said to her. " I know that, Seaweed Brain. And ' ya' is an incorrect form of grammar"

Annabeth replied. " if it is then why did you say that?" He asked her. Annabeth glared daggers at him. Percy turned back to the brawlers. " and you guys are? " Percy asked. " Dan Kuso at your service" Dan bowed .

Runo hit him upside his head. " I'm Runo Maski " She introduced. " Shun Kazami" Shun whispered. " Choji Marukua . But call me Marucho" Marucho told him. " Jullie Makamoto " Julie said. " Alice

Gehbetch" Alice introduced herself. " well, your going in cabin 11. But you should meet Chiron first"Percy said. " c'mon follow me" **( a/n I'm skipping the rest of the day because it's too much) **

* nightfall*

Their day was a lot. They met Chiron ( who , by the way a centaur , half man, half horse) , had the orientation video , had a talk about the war ( which Dan agreed for all of them that they would

Fight in regardless of Naga) , talked about the Bakugan and had gotten dropped off at cabin 11 , where they were drifting asleep in. that's a lot for one day. Upon going to sleep, Dan felt hot. He felt like he was

burning up. But when he went to sleep , it was unusal.

_* dream*_

_Dan dreamed of the same thing he always drempt of. _

" they made it to camp" Zeus said. " They were chased by the minotaur !" Hades yelled. " They defeated it , my boy" Zeus said. " And mines. You always used to try to get more attention as a child" Flame said.

" your just jealous that I got more attention than you!" Zeus boasted. " oh quiet! We all know that if Zeus didn't have his attention he would be nothing! But at least Flame, Camoge, and Helios can deal with no

Attention." Poseidon said. Then Flame looked up. " Leave you spy! This is none of your concern!" he yelled. Dan got the feeling he was talking to someone else. _but who else watches this? _Dan thought.

They all looked up and shot beams of power out of their hands. A heavy weight that was on Dan's shoulders left as they fired. Then the scene changed. a boy with blond hair sitting on a throne looked at him. " hello,

Daniel. I must say I've heard your fighting in the war. But on what side? " He asked. His voice was filled with power and it made Dan shiver. He didn't want to reply , but he did. " on the side of the gods!" He told

The boy. The boy's eyes filled with amusement. " my dear boy Daniel, what have the gods done for you? They've left you to rot. To be chased by monsters" the boy's voice sounded so trusting, yet so evil. " I

Know who you are! You're Kronos, King of the Titan's. the one we're fighting against!" He yelled. " I'm flattered to hear you've heard of me. Well, who's it gonna be. Me or the gods, who did nothing for you? "

Kronos asked. " Last time I checked you haven't done nothing for me either!" " At least you've met me. Have you ever met your parent? Do you even know who your parent is?" Kronos smirked. Anger boiled

Up in Dan. " don't you dare talk about my godly parent! " He yelled. " the parent who doesn't even care for you ? " Kronos asked. " My parent … does care for me. While you just wanna use me!" Dan brought out his

Sword from earlier and surprised attack Kronos. Kronos got a big gash on his arm. He brought out his scythe and jump from his throne. Strike and strike was more powerful. But Dan wasn't giving up. He

Was using all his power. Sword and scythe clashed and sparks flew. " I … WON'T … LET…YOU…WIN!" Dan yelled to Kronos. Kronos smirked and steeped away. " what is it? You scared

Oh so special K " Dan teased. Kronos smirk twisted into a frown. He held up his scythe and a blast came out. Dan took this by surprise and jumped out of the way. " this … is … why…I… won't…join….you"

Dan panted as he picked up his fallen sword. " your… a … cheater." Running up to him and attacking him again swords clashed and sparks flew again. That's how they remained for a _**long **_time.

So let's go to what's happening outside out the dream. Runo awoke to warm feeling . She looked around to see her laying against Dan! She blushed and got up. But she still felt warm. Runo looked at Dan. She

Touched his forehead. IT WAS HOT! Oops, that probably came out wrong. I meant she touched his skin and his skin was hot. So basically, he just got a very bad fever. Runo reclined quicker than light ( I just

A little pun well, more like hint , on Runo's godly parent) . Tigrerra awoke. " what is it, my lady ?" she asked. " Dan. He has a fever." Tigrerra looked at him. " well, maybe you should tell Drago" " should we?"

_In Dan's dream_

Kronos was winning. One more blow and Dan knew he was out. For good. _wake up _he thought . _just wake up_. Kronos smirked. " I know your trying to wake up. What are you ? A _chicken_?" as soon as the words

Came Dan stopped. " I'm no chicken. I'm leaving. You're not worth my time" Dan told the king of the titans. Kronos scowled. " not worth your time? " He asked, confused. " yes, not worth my time. Anyone

who calls a person chicken is not worth my time. Goodbye" with that Dan awoken with no ease at all.

Dan awoke say " Kronos." he looked around and saw Runo and Tigrerra , eyes on him. " hey, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked them. " you just had a fever" Runo touched his forehead. " now it's gone.

Dan… what happened?" Runo asked. He told them of his dream. " that's bad. We should tell Chiron"

Runo suggested. " Then let's"

**ME: I THINK I KINDA LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER. ALSO, I DON'T SON … YET**

**SHUN: WHAT!**

**ME: ANYWHO I POPOSE A CHALLENGE. GUESS THEIR GODLY PARENTS. I WAS GONNA HAVE DAN BE CLAIMED IN THIS CHAPTER BUT **

**STDSD: BUT WHAT?**

**ME: IT WAS TOO MUCH. SO WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER. THIS IS THE DEMI-BRAWLER TEAM SAYING **

**EVERYONE: IF YOU CAN STORY ALERT, YOU CAN REVIEW. IF YOU CAN FAV, YOU CAN REVIEW. IF YOU CAN BRAWL , YOU CAN REVIEW. **

**ME: NOT TO SOUND UNGRATEFUL BUT PLEASE REVIEW . THANKS . BAKUGAN BRAWL! C'MON PYRUS OMEGA STRIKE FIGHTER**

**DAN: YEAH! LET'S GET OUR BRAWL ON! BAKUGAN BRAWL! DRAGO STAND! OH YEAH BABY! **


	6. Dreams

**Me: I'm so freaking happy! So let us cominse with the updating! I own nothing! Wait! Yukiandkyo, what guy are you talking about? The guy who helped Dan in his brawl; can't tell. Why? Because **

**You already know. The guy who also watched with Dan? Can't say. You just have to wait.**

**Oh, yeah, You guessed correct. Your prize: A cookie! Yay! I would die for a cookie! A white chocolate cookie! YAY! Oh, wait, it's your cookie. Oh . Again I don't own anything!**

**Dreams**

Runo, before she awoke, was having a terrible nightmare. She was ten and was the fastest runner on her school track team. There were about ten kids on her track team; Yumi, Kira, Shiori, Yasu, Yoko, Yuri,

Shika, Ume, Yoshi, Riko, and herself. Yumi, Yuri, Yasu, and Yoko were quadruplets and looked identical. Brown hair in a ponytail, big blue eyes, and a smile. Shiori and Shika were black haired and green eyed

Twins. Ume, Riko, Kira, and Yoshi were also quadruplets. They had dark blue hair and yellow eyes, like a cats. They were nice, but whenever Runo talked to one of them their eyes showed hunger… which scared Runo

To pieces. There was one day where Runo had to stay after because the coach had written a letter to her. Her hair was in a ponytail **( how many of you would think Runo would look absolutely adorable with her hair in a ponytail?) **, not pigtails. It was required to make sure her hair wouldn't get in her

Way. It was about 8 o'clock and dark in the school. Runo walked around the gym. " Hello? Coach Persia? Anyone there? " There was a light growl in the air by the basketball hoops. " We're here, all right." The

Voice was cold and icy, yet full of hunger. Runo was frightened. " H-hello?" Runo regained her composure. " Who's there?" She said with more confidence than she really felt. " You should know

Us, dear Runo. After all, we are your teammates," Runo gasped. " Guys? Why do you want me here?" To Runo, she thought it was a prank. But, her teammates were so nice to her, why would they hurt her?

" Runo, come here to us," One of the growled. It was from the shadows, so where was she to go? Then _they_ came out. They had one leg that was brown and shaggy with a donkey's hoof. Their skin was chalk

White and they had Red eyes. They had fangs in their mouths. " Uh… are you vampires? With…. Donkey-" Runo got cut off by one of them snapping, " Don't mention the legs! It's rude to stare." So Runo, in fear,

Looked at their faces. Yumi, Kira, Shiori, Yasu, Yoko, Yuri, Shika, Ume, Yoshi, and Riko. They really scared the girl. " What…what do you want with me?" Shiori, obviously their leader, laughed. " You, Runo,

Are a rare type of demi-god, well, should I say demi-goddess? Anyway, you are a rare type of demi-goddess, in fact, you are so rare that there are only 2 of you! We have failed at getting her and her brother,

Well, your brother, so we have decided to come to you. The other pest is too far from our reach. But he'll come, then we'll have a feast!" Runo stepped back. " What… what do you mean I have a sister?

And a brother? I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm no demi-god, nor am I a demi-goddess!" Runo said. " What are you?" Shika answered. " We're _Empousai_, servants of Hecate, the Greek Goddess

Of Magic." Kira was always aggressive so Runo wasn't surprised when she growled. " Greek Goddess…?" Runo asked slowly. " Yes! Now can we eat her?" Yasu growled. Shiori nodded and they all pounced on

Runo. Runo was afraid of the dark then and she didn't want to die. There was a blinding light and Runo heard the screams of all of them. Runo, who had covered her face with her hands, uncovered them.

All that was left where the _Empousai_ were standing was dust. Runo barely had time to look for them before she fell out on the ground.

I GOT TWO PICKLES, I GOT TWO PICKLES, I GOT TWO PICKLES TODAY HEY HEY! A DUPTHE DI AND A WHO MADE ME AND I GOT TWO PICKLES TODAY HEY HEY! 

When Runo "awoke", she was in her bed like everything was perfectly fine. Her ( please excuse my laughter) Chappy The Bunny ( Hahhahahahahahahah! OMG! Chappy the Bunny? Really Runo?

Get Serious!) nightlight was plugged in the outlet and her door cracked open. Though what she heard was weird. " I want my boy!" Her mother cried. " I want both my kids to be safe!"

**Me: The end! NOT! **

**Shun**

The ninja was dreaming of something else. Something close to Runo, yet so far away. In his dream, he had just finished visiting hi9s mother in the hospital, getting ready to leave. That is, until a man entered.

He had black, slick hair and flowers in his hands. His eyes were an electric blue and the one minute Shun looked at him in the eye and he looked back, Shun felt, I don't know, a connection I guess. To Shun,

He never wanted to leave the room. Shiori, Shun's mother, looked at the man and smiled. It was weak and barely visible, but the man smiled back. " S-Shun, please, do me a favor and leave…" Shiori's voice

Was weak. " But mom," Shun began to protest but the look on her face convinced him. " Ok…" He left… the room. He was standing outside the room listening. " Shiori, how could I have let this fate befall you?"

The man's voice was full of power. " … Do not fret, my love. I choose this fate. You offered to have your son heal me and I refused," Shun's moms voice said.

" And I was foolish enough to let you refuse. Apollo, he's here! Let me get him and-" The man was cut off by Shiori. " And what, My love? Heal me? I will have to die sometime." The man's voice was filled

With sorrow in his reply. " Yes, you will, but… just not now. Do this for the boy." Shun's mom's voice was angry. " My love, please! Don't give me that!" Her voice calmed. " Besides, I plan to live… I just fear my

Time is fading…"" That is right! Thanatos, he will let you free if you… perish." Shun stifled a gasp. Who was this man? " My love, I am just as ordinary as any other human being. Being with you does not

Make me special. If I die, I die. I do not need your son to heal me. But, you will need to heal our boy." Again, Shun stifled a gasp. Could this man… was this man his father?

" My love, if you must die, please, allow me grant you one wish. If you say so, I will grant you as many wishes as you want!"

Shiori chuckled. " Ok, my wish… my wish is that before I die… I get to see all three of my boys together. I want to be able to see my boy that is gone. I… want to see my son. I want you to protect my sons,

because if you don't, I'll make sure they aren't the only ones of my boys going where I'm going!" The next few minutes were in silence. Then a SPLAT could be heard." SHIORI!" Shun used his ninja skills to hide himself.

" Apollo!" The man called out. A blond teenager came and Shun ran. What had happened to his mother? He ran to the vending machine and got him some sodas and ran and walked back casually. Only when he got

To the door did he drop his cans. There were doctors and nurses everywhere. And the man and his son were nowhere to be seen.

**Marucho**

Marucho dreams of the time he was three. It was short, but it was worth it. He had his blond hair loose and short. Well, actually, his blond hair was black. So was his fathers, so while he was

Watching it, it was hard to recognize himself and his father. He hadn't any glasses and his hair was short. He would run around the mansion in his blue waves pajamas and slippers. They were

His favorite and he never took them off. Well, except when he or it had to be cleaned. Which was at the same time. At dinner one night, his parents were eating. Marucho's father didn't

Look as formal as he did now, with no mustache and no tuxedo. His mother looked younger and her stomach was bigger but that was it. She wasn't fat, she looked the same almost. When

Marucho went to bed that night, he heard screams of pain coming from his mother. Marucho hid under his bed in fear. He slowly started to sing the song his mom used to sing to him.

Hush-a-bye don't you cry,

Go to sleep-y, little baby.

When you wake you shall have

All the pretty little horses.

Blacks and bays, dapple grays,

Coach and six white horses.

Hush-a-bye don't you cry,

Go to sleep-y, little baby.

Marucho forced himself to sleep, but just as he did, he heard the cry of a baby.

Sdfghjkl;asdfhjasdfghjl;' yflbvch b

When Marucho awoke, he decided that he wanted to be a big brother. Why? So he could protect his little brother when stuff like that happened. He was going to sing the song to

His little brother just like his mom did him. At breakfeast, he said, " Mommy, Daddy, I want a little brother." That caused them to spit out their food they were eating and look at each other.

Marucho's mother had thinned amazingly overnight. She answered, " Why do you want that, honey?" Marucho stood and said, " Because I got scared when I heard screaming last night

And I want to have someone to help me next time!" His parents looked at each other again. " Maybe next time!" They exclaimed together.

**Julie**

Julie was always being upstaged by Daisy. If she was the older sibling, she would upstage Daisy. The one thing she was better than Daisy at was making sandcastles. Daisy didn't even know how

To make a base. Though there was one time they went to the beach and Daisy made a ( bad ) sandcastles. Then their parents went on a business trip for a few months and they had to stay

With their aunt for that time. Every day, Daisy would practice and everyday Julie got better. One day, in the sand, Julie drew the picture of their parents giving birth to a baby. That night,

She dreamed of a baby girl crying with 4 others in a mixed dimension, being separated by beasts. By Gorem, a girl he took to Subterra. How feared she was that night. She should know,

She just watched.

**Alice**

Alice's dream was pitch black, except with the voices. The voices, they scared her.

" **Give me my children!"**

" **No!" **Her grandfather's voice.

" **Alice!"** A kids voice, a boy's.

" **Marqe!"** Her voice.

" **Grandfather! Please!" **

Pictures were forming now.

A boy with blackish orangish hair came. He was lying in a young Alice's arms. The difference was… she had the same hair a he did.

" **My brother! Granfather, you must help!" **

Michael stood next to her.

" **There is nothing I can do,"** he stated.

The boy whispered, **" Dad warned you, yet you didn't listen." **Then his eyes closed… and he faded.

Younger Alice cried while Michael just pulled her up. **" Come on!"** He urged. **" Let's forget all about this." **

The pictures were fading away.

" _How?" _

" _How could I let him do this to you?"_

" _To me? Naga… he lied!"_

" _I was a fool! To think! Me, Marqe , the mightiest Darkus brawler ever seen to this universe, was fooled into hurting people!"_

" _And most of all… the person I hurt the most was the person I was dying to see…"_

"… _Alice…"_

"… _I'm coming for you..."_

" Hello?" Alice called out. The dream shifted into a dirt path.

" _Alice? Are you here? Yes, follow the path!"_

She did as she was told and came to a dark tower with giant Darkus Bakugan guarding it. They let her through and she walked up the stairs to see a throne with a boy- a look alike of her- sitting on the throne.

He wore a crown and had Bakugan guarding him. He had a look of bore on his face until he saw her.

" Alice!" He ran to her and hugged her.

" Um… who are you?" Alice asked trying to sound polite. He gasped and stopped hugging her. " It's me! Marqe! I knew he would do this to you!"

Alice began to see the room fade. " Alice! Please! Don't go. Free me! Please!" His voice was getting distant. " Tell Hydranoid! He knows me! Swear on the Styx that you'll free me and tell Hydranoid!"

Alice nodded. " Bye… " He said something after that but Alice couldn't hear it.

**Me: The end of Dreams. Ok, so who is Marqe? I know, but do you? This is important, this chapter, so read! It has reference to the future! Especially Alice's! That's the near future. But, for Yukiandkyo,**

**Let me tell you, all of you, there will be sequels! A lot of them! I'm planning them now. There will even be one with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds! Yep! You heard me! Also, I will update every Sunday. If not that Sunday, the next.**

**Also: How many of you are excited by a): The sea of monsters movie coming out in March 2013, B) reading the deleted chapter of the Lightning Thief, and C) Thalia Grace's official photo coming out! I'm excited by all of it! Go to the wikia! It'll show ya!**

**See ya when the flames come by!**


	7. Claimed

**Me: I so forgot about how I said Dan would get claimed last Chapter, so it's this chapter he's getting claimed in. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Percy would have met Annabeth by now. If I owned Bakugan, The series would still be going on. Those things didn't happen. So I don't own them.**

Dan and Runo had told Chiron what had happened. Dan's dream, everything. Chiron said they would talk about it more later, so Dan and Runo where walking to the Hermes cabin. Funny thing, they decided to _wait, _so they pretended it just happened. It was already 7:30 a.m.

They had to get ready for the day. They had been at camp for at least 5 days now, so they had gotten accustomed to their schedules. 5 days and not one claim. Not even a fragment. They all got ready for their day,

Not even speaking a word to their Bakugan or each other. Their dreams had spooked them out enough. The only time one of them even spoke to another was Shun and Alice. It was their free time; 20 minutes of

No training. Shun, he just had to come out with his peculiar dream. " Alice," he said. She looked at him. " Yes Shun?" They were far from anyone. Wait a minute? Did I just say that two _teenagers_, one male and

One female, were far from anyone. _Alone? _ Aw, forget it. I can always destroy one of them if things get out of hand. Hydranoid and Skyress were in the cabin, doing who knows what. Getting high? I read a fic

About that. It's LOL! Off track. " I had a weird dream last night…" He said, trying not to bother her. " You too? I thought I was the only one," Shun felt suddenly happy. " It… was about my mother." He told her

And Alice didn't say anything. " A man came to see her and I spied on them. He said that he could help her and she declined. All the while, they kept calling each other, ' love'," Alice blushed a little. That was what

She wanted Shun to call her. " Then, she said something about me… me being their boy. I swear, everything got weird. The man told her he would grant her wishes. She said she wanted to see ' all

Her boys together before she goes.' And ' her boy that is gone'. What could that mean?" he told Alice. Alice shrugged. " I don't know. It could mean anything." Shun sighed. " Then, I went to go get us some sodas.

But when I came back, she… she was being operated on. The man… he was nowhere to be seen. It was like… he disappeared. That was it." Alice turned from Shun. " Shun, I can't say that was… real or not,

But it was weird. My dream, it was weirder." Shun nodded. " Me and Grandfather… we were in the lab, except I was younger. There was a mishap. And a boy… his name was Marqe… he disappeared. He was

There… then he was gone. Poof. Then there was a path. And a voice in my head. It said things like, ' How could I let him do this to you' and 'I was a fool! To think! Me, Marqe , the mightiest Darkus brawler ever

seen to this universe, was fooled into hurting people!'." Alice looked at Shun. " He told me to follow the path. I did and there was a palace. It had Darkus Bakugan guarding it. Seiges, to be exact. They let me in.

I went up the stairs into a room. There was a boy… he looked exactly like me, Shun. Exactly. It was freaky. He said things. It was all so fast. Then he was… gone. Again." Shun looked at the ground. " Weird,"

He said. He looked at his watch. " We have to go. We have sword practice soon." Alice nodded and walked away with him.

( Bakugan and Pjo R.U.L.E.Z.!)

Dan was ok at some things at camp. Archery was more of Runo and Alice's thing. Canoeing was Marucho. Gardening… for some reason the plants withered when he was near so that was Julie's.

Riding the Rapids was also Marucho's thing. Javelin throwing was also Runo and Alice. Actually, let's skip to what Dan was good at. Ancient Greek. Wrestling. Armor polishing. Weapon-making. He was _really _

Good at that. Sword skills. Excellent. Almost as good as Percy. Trails of Strength. Oh, let's not get into that one. Firework-making. Gods, that has to be the best thing he's good at. Monster assault techniques.

But, Dan's favorite thing was the campfire. It would become his most favorite thing soon.

When he had weapon making, he made them as well as anyone else in his cabin. A girl, Nyssa, even said he could even match Beckendorf, which wasn't so common. Especially to a newcomer.

When he had sword play… ok, let me show you. Shun and Dan got into an argument during Sword Skills. They took it to the field, where they duked it out. Dan made the first move and Shun dodged. Shun

Tried to attack but Dan ducked and hit him in the abdomen. It barely made a scratch as Shun span around as Dan stood up and scratched up his clothes. Dan, being Dan, rushed in for an attack and

Somehow, through all the chaos, Dan got Shun on the ground with his sword at his heart. In under 3 minutes. It would have been faster, but the swords were unbalanced in their hands.

Trails of Strength. A lot of things. Lifting stuff and others. Dan aced that. Monster assault techniques. Dan learned a lot of those and performed them excellently.

Firework-making. Dan… Dan actually felt a connection when doing that. He even interrupted sometimes. But most of the time, he kept to himself and did things even the instructor didn't know. " It's… instinct,

I guess." Is what he told the others when they asked why they sucked so much at it. " Besides," He'd say. " How's learning how to make fire going to save you if you can't do it in under 30 seconds?" " There's

Logic in that… I guess." Shun said. Then there was the camp fire. The day before capture the flag, the Apollo cabin, as always, lead the sing along.

"… The fire's burning

The monsters learning

Never to mess with

Demi-Gods again.

From London

To France

They come for us

To learn again

To never mess with Demi-Gods again!..."

Dan didn't pay attention, like always.

"… Our Parents worry!

" Oh please hurry!

Come home again!"

Why wouldn't we?

The monsters should know

To never mess with Demi-Gods again!..."

His parents! Oh gods, his mom and dad! He was so grounded. Dan suddenly found himself staring at the campfire. It was mystical. It was wild. It calmed him down. Dan just felt like commanding it to do something. Anything.

_Dance_

With that one thought, the fire moved around wildly, mostly around Dan. The campers moved away franticly while Dan was calm. It felt nice to be by. Chiron was trying to get order, but to no avail.

Dan looked at the forest, sure he just saw eyes. He wasn't imagining stuff was he? Was something waiting for him? The fire came by him again and he whispered one word.

" _Stop."_

It did and it stood still. At that moment, Tigers came pouncing at him, scaring Dan to death. Not literally, though. They circled around the now standing Dan, falling at his feet. " Wh… What?" He noticed everyone

Was looking at his head. Was it messed up or something. He looked up himself to see a hologram, it seemed. It had a Tiger on it with Flames. " What…. What is this?" Dan asked.

For once, Chiron didn't say anything.

**Me: Tada! The claiming of Dan! Next Chapter is Shun! Yeah!**

**Dan: Who is my parent? And what's with the Tigers?**

**Me: It took a while, but I finally found the perfect animal for Dan. THE TIGER! I forgot if I said it earlier but I don't own anything. And**

**Runo, Shun, Alice, Marucho, and Julie: If you can read, you can review. If you can fav, you can review. If you can subscribe, you can review. If you can fight, you can review. If you can brawl, you can review.**

**Me: * gets cute look in her eyes and pouts and says like a three year old* Becauwez evwy time you don't review, a awthor dwys. I don't want awthors to dwy! Do you want to bwe a muerderer? I don't**

**Want you to. So pwease rweview! **


	8. Getting claimed again

**Me: SOOOOOOO SOOORRRRY! This might be a short chapter for such a long time, but maybe next week I might go on spring break. I'm not sure if it's next week or 2 weeks from now, I know it's before**

**My Birthday so it's within the next 2 weeks. When that comes, I'll update all my stories, make a one-shot crossover for PJO and Bakugan ( Entitled: Dan's mishap) and a one-shot crossover between **

**Hunger Games and Bakugan ( See the movie? I didn't, as of yet. I might get it on bootleg though from**

**The Stolls :D) Also, hear about Trayvon Martin? Poor Soul. Nico told me he was going to go visit him and get him accustomed to the Underworld rules. I pray for his family. You know, the Stolls told me **

**That Zimmerman was a son of a minor god. Didn't believe them, nope, nope, nope! You can't trust them, nope, nope, nope! So, just so you know, RACISM HURTS, MAN! AND I'LL KILL ZIMMERMAN! **

**I'VE BEEN WEARING HOODIES AND DRINKING ICE TEA AND EATING SKITTLES ALL DAY! Courtesy of the Stolls, of course. I also read online that Zimmerman shooting him was self-defense. ( Excuse my language): **

**SELF-DEFENSE MY ASS! HE FOLLOWED TRAYVON, HE SHOT HIM AND TRAYVON DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH HIM! That sick BASTARD! **

**I own nothing'**

**Dedicated to: Trayvon Martin : Don't know when he was born but know he died in 2012**

**Enjoy **

**Couple Pairing in this chapter ( Just started doing this if there's a hint of that pairing in a chapter) : Shalice**

**Chapter Cover ( Also just started doing this) : A confused Alice and Shun looking at their head and Chiron is shocked at what he is looking at, along with every other camper around them.**

**__**

Dan was now sitting in the big house, cowering under Chiron. " Just what do you think that was?" Chiron asked, angered. " I-I-I don't know, sir. Remember, I'm new here and I didn't even know what that was."

Chiron looked at Dan. " Right, but the Tigers and-" " Sir, may I point out that I was afraid too, and they just pounced at me. May I also point out that no one that I know, except, maybe Marucho but he doesn't

Have his money on him, has access to that kind of technology and ability to make Tigers lash out at me. And, If it was Marucho, who has no idea what happened also, how would he have known to make the fire

Lash out wildly?" Chiron stared at Dan, taking that in. " I suppose, but I've never heard of a claiming like that. Who made the fire do that? You're no son of Hephaestus and even if you were, there has not been

A fire user in over 200 years!"

Dan bowed his head. " Chiron, sir, I… I did do it. I told it to Dance and it did. I told it to stop and it stopped. I apologize for it, but it seemed so natural and it actually listened and I-"

" There is no need to apologize," Chiron stated. " However, I forbid you to use your power until we find out who your godly parent is. You will stay in the Hermes cabin until then. Please leave." Dan stood and

Left the building. Outside, his friends were waiting for him. " What happened?" and " Will you be moved?" and " Did you get into trouble?" And " Who's your Godly Parent?" hit Dan's ears.

" We talked and no, I didn't get into trouble. I'll stay in Hermes because Chiron doesn't know who my Godly Parent is. " **( A/N: Wow, Dan seems a lot smarter in this story… we'll have to fix that) **They all

Sighed at that. They hoped that at least one of them would tell them what they needed to know by getting claimed. Marucho and Dan yawned. " I'm tired," Shun stated . " Let's get some sleep."

He did his ninja thing and disappeared. " Let's go." Dan said as he yawned again and ran toward the cabin he was staying in.

_BBBBBB _NEXT DAY!_BBBBBB_

Shun awoke from his sleep at 6:39 a.m.. Skyress was perched on his shoulder, so he had nothing to worry about. He got the stuff he stole ( hey, ninja skills help a lot!) from the camp store, only one of

those orange ' Camp Half-Blood ' shirts and thin blue jeans that stuck to him if he sweated too much…NOT skinny jeans! He had also grabbed him a green tooth brush and clean underwear. He doubted

they would know those things were missing, considering Camp had everyone training 24/7. No one was even there… so he went on a rampage with some Hermes kids. Maybe he was a Hermes child… yeah, maybe.

Shun went to the male bathroom and set Skyress on the Sink. " So Shun," She started. " How do you like this place so far?" Shun frowned and took off his shirt. " I don't know if I really like it, because since I've been here,

I've been having dreams about my mother." Skyress turned around so Shun could take his pants off. " Is that so? Perhaps it is a sign." Shun removed the Shower curtain before stepping inside and turning on the hot water. He then closed the curtain.

" You can turn around now," He told Skyress. " If it's a sign, would it… tell me who my father is?" Skyress thought about it. " No, possibly not. Only your godly parent can determine…" Shun smiled from his place from the shower

Before turning it off. Hey, he had a time limit whether he liked it or not. " Thanks Skyress, guess I have to pray for my Godly Parent to claim me." Skyress turned once again as Shun got out. " Do not sound

So desperate, Shun." Skyress suggested. " It may not get you claimed. You have seen how some of the children here look and they're still not claimed. " Shun put on his boxers and pants. " You can turn,

Skyress. And, I guess I have to, if I want to even find out who this " Third boy" is." This perked Skyress's instrest. " " Third Boy"?" Shun nodded. " Yeah, my mom was talking about him in my dream."

" I think I may know of this boy." Skyress said. " He-" She was cut off by a voice yelling,

" Hey! Time's up!"

" We'll talk of it later." Skyress said before hopping on Shun's shoulder while Shun finished brushing his teeth. Shun got his dirty clothes and opened the door before putting them in a bag entitled : **Shun**. He then

Sat in his spot. _Today's the day,_ something told him. _Today's the day you get claimed. _ Liar, Shun told it. You lie. I'll pray, but I've only been here for a few days! _A few days? More like a week!_ It said.

Shun ignored it.

At 7, everyone lined up for Hermes protocol. Alice looked at Shun and smiled which made Shun blush. They went to the Hermes Table and began to eat. Shun sat next to Dan. " Dude," Dan whispered. " Quit

Acting like you don't like Alice."

Long Story short: Shun punched Dan in his stomach and Dan ended up burning Shun from the hit. Yeah, right in the middle of Dan's shirt was a burn hole with Dan's skin not even scratched and Shun's skin having

A big burn. Dan looked surprised and apologetic at Shun and said, " I had no idea! I'm so sorry, Shun!" Shun tried to cool off his knuckle. " Damn it!" He whispered. He got up and ran to the Hermes cabin,

Aware of Alice following him. He ran to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. Somewhere along the way, Skyress perched up on his Shoulder. " What happened, dear?" Shun made more force come from the water.

" Dan… he burned me! I don't even know how!" Thunder boomed for some reason. " What did you do?" Skyress asked. " I punched him."

" Shun?" Alice's voice asked. " I'm here and fine!" Shun said. He opened the door and was face to face with Alice. Like, so close that he was a micro quarter of an inch from kissing her. He jumped back before blushing furiously.

" G-Gomennasai, Alice." He said. Thunder then boomed and the ground shook. " A-are you ok?" Alice asked, blushing like Shun. Shun, who had forgotten about his burn, looked at his fist to remember. " Y-Yeah,

I'm fine." Alice looked at the door. " I-I guess we should go…" Blush still on his face, Shun nodded. Skyress had probably climbed back into his pocket, as Shun did not see her. As soon as they opened the door,

Everyone stared at them. " … ALL HAIL ALICE GEBETCH, DAUGHTEER OF HADES AND SHUN KAZAMI, SON OF ZEUS!" Chiron declared.

Oh Hades.

**_-BBBBBB-_-BBBBBB-_**

**Haha! Bet you didn't see that comin, now did ya? With Shun , yeah, most likely, but Alice? Not one person said that, even though it was obvious! I'll put something from the earlier chapters. **

"" **Helios! I'm pretty sure my son stopped that Hydra along with my daughter!" The figure in black said." ( Chapter 3)**

" **Her eyes became a pale grey and I swear I saw Masquerade for a moment. I shake my head as Alice reaches out her hand and a black puddle comes out. The Hydra steps in it and gets sucked in." – Dan ( Chapter 2) **

" **A boy with blackish orangish hair came. He was lying in a young Alice's arms. The difference was… she had the same hair he did. **

" **My brother! Grandfather, you must help!" **

**Michael stood next to her.**

" **There is nothing I can do" **** he stated. **

**The boy whispered, ****"Dad warned you, yet you didn't listen." ****Then his eyes closed… and he faded." ( Chapter 6) **

**Ha! You didn't see that? No more claims for like the next 2-3 chapters! Ok, We're cool, right? But still, you guys seriously didn't see that? STDSD is laughing like crazy right now!**

**STDSD: LOL! Really! A Darkus brawler and a god of Death which is Dark? You seriously didn't make the connection! WOW! HAHAHHA!**

**Me: SEE! Ok, so we're still laughing so,**

**See ya when the flames come by **

**( P.S. Tell us if you made the connection or not. And tell the truth!) **

**( P.P.S. Reviews are nice! !)**

**Now, For real: **

**See ya when the flames come by!**


	9. I don't know M

**Hi! Sorry for that. I had a sucky break. But now, I'll do those one-shots. :D. Enjoy this possibly short chapter.**

**I own nothing! But, pretty soon, I'll own them all! * Police bust in.***

**Ok, ok! I give! I will never own them all… * whispers* maybe.**

**Chapter pairing : Shalice ( a lot of it, too! Ok, mentions of it and possible showing ( I can't decide on which.)**

**Oh, listen! My B-Day is tomorrow! Hm… sounds like a certain forum bud of mine. On my forum. I read his stories a lot. **

**Oh, yeah…**

**Chapter Cover: Alice in the forest looking at a tree with nothing on it.**

Why was she sad? Why was she worried? Why was she out here deep in the forest full of monsters? She didn't know.

She didn't even know what they were. Were they friends? Enemies? In between? Or something more?

Could they be something more, something more in which she longed for?

No.

Getting claimed tells them that.

The only answer she knew.

And it had to be " no ".

Why did Fate… no, why did the _Fates_ hate her so much?

" _I don't know." _She found herself saying to no one in particular. Those were her new favorite words.

" I don't know."

" I don't know."

" I don't know."

She never knew! Never! And why didn't she? Why was she always so confused when it came to _him_? She had so much confusion whenever she thought about _him_?

She doesn't know.

She never knows.

Why?

She's supposed to be the one of the smartest on the team.

She was the freaking daughter of Hades!

And yet, she was confused.

Over her _cousin_.

Technically, not her cousin because Gods don't have DNA, but still!

Shun Kazami.

Why in the world couldn't she be his girlfriend?

Why in the world couldn't she be his… wife?

" I… don't… know." She said to no one again.

Why the Hades does she keep saying that.

" I don't know."

" _Hydranoid, why does she keep sayin' that? Makin' me think she's possessed or somethin'. But she couldn't be possessed, ' cuz I've been watchin' her since she's_

_gotten claimed." _

" **You really must stop talking like that." **

That last voice was Hydranoid, but that first voice… it was familiar, but not so.

" _Hey! I can talk any way I want to!" _

" **I beg to differ." **

She didn't even have Hydranoid, for Zeus's sake! She must be hearing things, but why?

" I don't-"

She stopped herself from saying those three terrible words. ' I don't know ' were words she was cursed to always say, because she has no answer.

" _You what-? Ugh! But, for real, why does she keep saying that? It's creeping me out." _

" **You're her Guardian… at least for now, so you should-"**

" Who's there!" Alice called out as she looked around. Finally, for the first time since her break, she can finally find herself to say words that are not ' I don't know'.

" _Who is there? I haven't heard anyone… perhaps it's a monster." _

Alice turned to the direction of the voice… only to see that boy. What was his name? She couldn't remember. Did he even tell her? Either way, he still looked

the same. Same orange- red – black hair, same black and purple T and black jeans. Same black eyes.

" You! You… were in my dream." The boy looked at her. _" You can see me? Shosan no kami a! I'm visible … to you. But that's great! I can see my-" _

" Who are you! Why are you so happy?"

" _I… suppose you have to know. My name is Marqe. Marqe Gehabich."_ Alice gasped. " W-What! How?"

" _As you can see, you're a daughter of Hades," _ He looked at the sky. _" But you're not the only child of Hades. I, too, am a child of him. I am your twin brother." _

Alice looked at him like he was crazy. " Twin! But, if I had a twin, I would surely remember him."

" _When we were young, our father, Hades, who loved us dearly, told Michael, our Grandfather on our mother's side, that an experiment he was testing, the one of trying_

_To go to Vestroia, I must say, was going to go wrong. He…he did not listen and he paid the price… me. You were intentionally the target, but I got you out of the way _

_before it could hit you. It hit me instead." _He looked at her. _" In your hands, you watched me fade away. Micheal then went and erased your mind of me and father,_

_and told you father died but nothing about me. He dyed your hair-" _" Why would he dye my hair?" _" Hey! If we were twins, don't you think we'd look alike?" _Alice

nodded in understanding. _" Well, anyway, that's how it's been. But, me, I was trapped within your mind, as you was the last one to touch me. I was your big brother!_

_I protected you. But, that was within your mind. Hey, Alice, do you have any idea what it was like to watch someone you love get hurt? No? Ok, well it hurt. A lot. _

_But then, when Michael tried the experiment again, and you came to visit, Darkness took over." _" I… do not comprehend." Alice stated. _" The negative energy. _

_Naga spoke to me. He knew of my troubles. He said he would help!" _Marqe said angrily. _" He turned me into MASQUERADE! He didn't help it at all… only hurt. _

_But, none the less he connected me to you. But, I still like Masquerade. In your mind, he was my servant. He possibly still is. " _

" Masquerade? But-" _" He was a tainted version of me. The negative energy changed my hair color." _" Um… Personality change, by any means? " Alice asked. Marqe darkly chuckled.

" _No way! I was the personality. But the minds… no, not at all me. His own mind, he had. After he… quit, that was it. We're here." _" I still don't believe you're my brother!"

Alice said stepping away. _" Your arm. Lift up the sleeve of your left arm." _Alice did so, scared, and it revealed a half of a symbol that Alice knew, she was sure of it.

Marqe lifted his right sleeve up revealing another half of something… a symbol. He placed his next to Alice's and his arm's spirity form became solid for a little…

Just enough time for Alice to see it made the Darkus symbol. " I believe you," She gasped when he pulled it down. " But why are you here?" Marqe shrugged. _" It_

_Happened when you- no, we got claimed. I don't know… maybe I should not say that since those are your new favorite words." _" Please, don't remind me." Alice

Said. _" Well, I think it's because I need to find my body and become Marqe Gehabich again. But the only way I can do that is to go to Russia and find it." _

Alice looked at him firmly. " Well, since you're my brother, I'll help you, but we have to wait until we actually have access to Russia." Alice told him. Marqe smiled.

" _You've really made my day, younger sister. Thank you. I'll be back." _Marqe faded away. Alice smiled until she realized something. " Hey! I'm older!"

…

Where did that come from?

" I don't know."

**So, I explained who Marqe is. Alice's brother! Twin, to be exact. Also, if I haven't clarified, Marqe is in spirit form like… Runo was in episode 10 of New Vestroia! Is that ok? It's my story, so I don't give a Bakugan!**

**So, if you didn't understand let me tell you: Marqe and Alice were in the lab with Michael when he was ( Unknowingly) trying to get to Vestroia. Unfortunately, **

**Something went wrong and Alice was in the way of a blast. Marqe pushed her out of the way and got hit . Marqe then faded into Alice's mind as she was the**

**Person who held his body ( he would've died if not). Michael erased Alice's mind ( He didn't care for Marqe as he was like Hades whom Michael hated. ) and**

**Dyed her hair and gave her contacts to hide any trace of Marqe or Hades. Later, when hit with the Negative Energy, Naga spoke to Marqe and told him he could **

**See Alice again ( a lie.). He became Masquerade in hopes… it failed. Masquerade later became his servant in his castle of Alice's mind. **

**Hope that helps! **

**See ya when the flames rise! **


End file.
